


Haunted

by Cirilla9



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Canon Compliant, Dol Guldur, Episode Related, Horror, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The scene where Radagast goes to check what Evil lurks in Dol Guldur, told from the perspective of said Evil.





	Haunted

They were invisible to mere mortals’ eyes, only some of the most powerful ancient beings could distinguish them from surrounding shadows. They saw each other, though, due to the Nine Rings. Through the sorcerous connection they constantly sensed each other’s presence, every night, every hour.

Almost from the beginning of their association they spilt into two camps. One consisted of three Númenóreans, the other of Easterlings, Haradrims, mongrels from Umbar and any cross-breeds that existed in the race of Men.

Even now, after all these years, the clear borderline existed.

The descendants of the Kings of Men held together, could dine at one table despite their differences. They had their forefathers’ court manners and drunken quarrels rarely turned into knife fights as so often happened in the other group. The three argued too, of course, but they solved conflicts through gallant duels. (It was quite pointless when a person pierced straight in the heart remained undead but honor must be abided above all, indisputable.)

Colorful mix of nations and races from the East that made up the second party were Númenóreans’ opposite. They were vibrant, they were loud, eager to laugh, eager to fight.

Now in the old fortress of Dol Guldur they had time full of fun, while three Númenóreans formed a scoffers’ lodge.

“Hard to believe they’re still at it, not bored after so many years. Each is at least thousand’s years old…”

“Brats.”

“Barbarians.”

That and other comments were exchanged inside the judgmental group of three, while the remaining six harassed unmercifully a miserable wizard, clad in brown dirty robes, that ventured into Necromancer’s newest hiding.

Khamûl was leaning from over his own cutout as the scared wanderer stood with his back to the statue. Scrawny cold fingers of a wraith reached toward the scruff of the brown wizard, undoubtedly raising his hackles on ends.

The old man turned gustily around, but from the other side a Haradrim imitated hyena’s laugh and the startled druid whirled that way.

In another place stones grazed at each other when one of the Nazgûls immersed himself into the monument and moved its solid palms onto the sculptured sword hilt.

What tipped the scale came from a wraith who arrived from Far East, whom their Lord met in His long travels in the past on these distant lands. The folk there had mastered the shadow and light illusions and now the Nazgûl gathered dusk from the darkest corners of the abandoned fortress and shaped the vapor into a humanoid form. Pitch black, gloomier than enclosing night silhouette floated toward their unwelcomed visitor, suddenly paler even than bird dropping at the side of his wrinkled face. A few other Nazgûls provided bloodcurdling wheezes as soundtrack.

The wizard made his escape, horror painted upon his face. He barely caught up with his sledge, pulled by rabbits terrified to the verge of heart attack.

Nazgûls from the East broke into fits of laughter, Khamûl cackled. They clapped each other’s onto non-existent shoulders, congratulating themselves ideas and discussing how to best scare off the next uninvited guest.  

“Wasting skills and energy on magical tricks, good for frightening children,” stated one member of the scoffers’ lodge.

“Cretins,” summed up the other.


End file.
